Street fighter School Days
by Axenblade
Summary: A fanfic where all the street fighters are teenagers, and the trials of everyday life at Capcom High


Ok, so you have 2 hours to kill, you're listening to MCR (My Chemical Romance) and you're bored off your backside. What better time to write a chapter for a Street fighter School based fanfic eh?

Anyway, I've got really annoyed about these things, they're always talking about Ryu and Chun-li and Ken, never differentiating between characters, the best one of these that I've seen is probably "Street fighter Teenz", and even that's still sticking to the above formula, But it's still good XD

But fear not, Ryu, Ken and Chun-li will be in this, I don't hate them, they just won't be the main characters of this fic, everyone is the main character in this fic (I hope)

Anyway, this is long enough, on with the fic!

Please note that street fighter and all other aforementioned characters belong to the respected creators and blah blah blah gimme a sandwich.

Ryu sighed as he and Ken made their way towards the large building known as Capcom High "Why is it called Capcom High anyways?" He asked, turning to Ken nonchalantly, his finger working at the peel of an orange he'd brought from home.

"Guess they couldn't think of a better name." Ken replied, running a hand through his hair "Just be grateful it's not called something stupid like Namco or Konami or something." He said with a laugh as they passed through the front doors of the school.

Suddenly three heads emerged from the bushes, the leader; a large boy with pale blond hair skulked down again, his blue Namco uniform covered in dust, his blue eyes aflame. Taking off his black turban, he looked to the two others and declared in a deep Italian accent

"No one disses us boys, this means WAR…"

Meanwhile in the locker room, Chun-li sighed as she put her unneeded belongings in her new locker. It was silly really, since her old one was only down the hall. She checked the small amount of make up in the mirror she'd hooked on the vent and smiled as a familiar blond haired girl came up behind her

"Cammy!" She grinned and turned round and gave her best friend a hug. The English girl returned the warm gesture "It's so good to see you again!" Chun beamed "How was England?"

"It was cold, wet and miserable" Cammy replied shrugging with an exasperated smile "Just how I remember it." She looked slyly at Chun li "So how are you and your BOYFRIEND?" She giggled as a hot blush danced along Chun-li's cheeks.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She gasped, giving a friend a playful smack on the shoulder "RYU and I have been fine… we helped each other with that huge essay in for history." Cammy nodded not looking convinced.

"So no nights of passion? No heart felt confessions? No kissing of any kind shape or form?" She never liked to admit it, but Cammy was quite the romantic "Well, I guess there's enough chance for that to happen this year" She said, nudging her Chinese friend in the arm slightly "So anyway…" She said, changing the subject before Chun li went the colour of a Tomato "We have any Gym today?" She asked, looking at her lesson planner.

"Sure do" Chun replied, looking at her own planner. She glanced at her watch and gasped "Come on! We're going to be late for our first lesson!" Both girls grabbed their book and ran to their next class.

Taking a few steps towards the school a figure stopped. To him this place was enormous, not like the huts that were strewn across the land from where he was from. He yawned and stretched, he'd only got to this country a few days ago and it seemed that jetlag was having a prolonged effect. Looking at his feet he took a deep breath and walked into the school.

Inside was even worse.

It was empty; the halls had a sterile, artificial smell that made him grimace. If this was the smell of knowledge, he'd rather be ignorant any day.

He looked at the small crumpled piece of paper in his hands, and walked on, looking for his 'locker' and then going to his study period. He shook his head, his forelock getting in his eyes, the rest of his hair sprawled down his face like a plant, a black plant that's leaves caressed the deep, dark earth it was settled upon.

He got to his locker and unlocked it after some deliberation. Putting his book inside he checked yet another piece of paper he'd gotten, what is with all this paper? No wonder all the trees were disappearing… He looked down at the piece of paper "History then Gym and then…. SWEET MERCY OF BUDDHA I'M LATE!" Slamming the locker closed, he sprinted for the History room…

… and ran straight into an open locker door. The owner looked pretty shocked as the door dented.

"Geez kid! You ok?" He asked, kneeling down to make sure the smaller boy hadn't gone and concussed himself.

"I'm okay…" He mumbled, his heavy accent lacing the words as he looked up at the person beside him. He was quite tall, stocky, almost chubby, but it was obvious that most of the weight was muscle. He wore jeans and a black T-shirt and his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He was now looking with worried eyes at the person he'd just accidentally brought close to unconsciousness. "You sure you're alright?" He asked, helping the smaller boy get to his feet.

The other nodded, sniffling slightly, making sure he could still use his sinuses. He picked up his books quickly, mumbling something about history and looking about ready to run into another locker. The larger boy sighed "You're late for your first lesson huh?" He smiled slightly "Come on, I'll show where the history room is, otherwise you're gonna give yourself a brain haemorrhage…" He began to walk, the smaller boy in tow "Name's Honda by the way. What's yours?"

The smaller boy looked at Honda and smiled "Pleased to meet you. My name is Dhalsim."

Wow, this is probably my first semi serious fanfic of any kind ever… you know…that I've actually started.

I know it's a bit short but other characters will be added as the fic goes on.

Comments are appreciated and I eat flames, so don't bother sending them

See you later guys!


End file.
